


Shindig

by bemusedlybespectacled (ardentintoxication)



Series: Definition [2]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Community: jakink, Dom/sub, Dresses, F/M, Harems, Kink Meme, M/M, Massage, Multi, Oral Sex, Politics, Polyamory, Polyandry, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentintoxication/pseuds/bemusedlybespectacled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>noun, <i>informal</i>:<br/>a large, lively party, especially one celebrating something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shindig

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://jakink.dreamwidth.org/724.html?thread=980#cmt980) at the kink meme (which took on a life of its own), and for everyone who demanded a sequel to Recompense. I HOPE YOU'RE ALL PLEASED WITH YOURSELVES.

If there's anything Jupiter hates, it's dressing in clothes that feel too fancy, being addressed as "your majesty" by anyone other than Caine or Stinger, and interacting with Entitled for any length of time.

The Intergalatic Accords Summit involves all three.

"Remind me again why I agreed to this," Jupiter says, her hair in the incorporeal grasp of the Quezoc Hotel's Chamber Presence. Without a mirror, she can't tell what style it's in, but it feels complicated, uncomfortable, and heavy.

"Because it's the most important political event of the season," Stinger says. "It's important to make connections, especially if you intend to pursue your suit against Titus or attempt to end the Regenex industry. You'll need allies."

"I know," Jupiter says. She's whining. She knows she's whining. 

He catches an emerald-studded necklace out of the air, ignoring the Presence's polite outrage. He slips it on her himself, kissing her shoulder. "We'll be there with you," he reminds her.

"As my entourage, not as my..." Jupiter flaps a hand. They don't really have a word for what they are: "boyfriend" seems right for Caine but not for Stinger, and while there are words to describe a relationship between Entitled and Splice, none of them are flattering. "...people," she adds weakly.

"It's expected for us to be there," Stinger says. "And a certain... fondness for Splices is not unusual. Bringing two would be a subtle demonstration of your wealth and power, majesty."

"I don't feel very powerful," Jupiter says.

Caine retrieves her shoes from the box at the foot of the bed. They're sandals with six inch heels, made to match the green of her dress, and she knows she's going to need help walking in them. He slips the first one onto her right foot and buckles it into place, then kisses her ankle, looking up at her with a grin. He does the same to the other shoe, lifting her skirt just enough to kiss the inside of her calf.

"What about now, your majesty?" he asks, smirking.

Jupiter covers her blush with her hands. "Powerful and also a little turned on?"

Caine looks pleased with himself. Stinger makes something between a sigh and laugh.

The Chamber Presence releases her hair from its clutches, and Stinger lends her his arm to help her stand up. Caine gets up off the floor, brushing at his knees, though she can't see any dirt on them. Both her men are dressed in fastidiously pressed clothes, their boots replaced with polished shoes, their wings flat against their backs. Stinger was the one who insisted on the collars, who'd said, "It's only proper, majesty," but Caine was the one who told her that he'd  _enjoy_ wearing it, that it was a little like showing off and would make their status very clear.

There's leashes attached to the collars, so Jupiter slips one on either wrist, Caine to her right and Stinger to her left, and uses their arms to balance. "I don't have to hold these all night, do I?" she asks.

Stinger shakes his head. "Not if you don't want to."

"Good," Jupiter says. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

The Summit's Opening Banquet reminds Jupiter painfully of a high school dance, except with more crystal chandeliers and space billionaires. From her place at the top of the stairs, it's obvious everyone's already acquainted, divided up into cliques and sampling dishes served by uniformed Splices. She's not the only one there with Splice servants - she spots several on fine silver chains or silk ribbons - but she decides right there that she doesn't want to drag Caine and Stinger around the whole time.

"If you two want to wander," she murmurs, unclipping the leashes and handing them to Caine, "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure, your majesty?" Caine asks. His muscles are tense under her hands, and he keeps glancing at the glittering crowd like he expects one of them to pull a gun. Then again, if Titus is any indication...

"We'll be here if you need us, majesty," Stinger says. His voice is like solid rock, firm and grounding. "And I hope you'd at least let us walk you down the stairs."

She nods. "Great."

Going down the stairs, a man on each arm, in a long green gown and dripping with jewelry, makes her feel a little bit more like a queen. This part, Jupiter decides, she could definitely get used to.

Kalique sees her first, cries out, "Jupiter!" in rapturous tones, and kisses her on the cheek. "I'd hoped you could come, I know how difficult things have been for you," she says, which is a tactful way of not pointing out the ongoing court battle between Jupiter and Titus and the even more arduous legal handling of Balem's estate.

"Couldn't miss it!" Jupiter says, which is technically true.

Jupiter doesn't exactly know what to make of Kalique. On the one hand, she's the only Abrasax who hasn't tried to kill her. On the other hand, at least Balem was up front with his murderous intentions, and Titus had given off scumbag vibes even if she hadn't realized immediately that they also meant murder. Kalique, on the other hand, is impossible to read, and Jupiter has no idea if she's somehow been spared the backstabbing gene or is just better at hiding it than her brothers.

Either way, hanging out with her feels a bit like hanging out with Katherine: they're cool and all, but there's a definite divide between them that Jupiter doesn't know she'll ever cross.

"I have to introduce you to all the best people here. Now, the Egerias are some of the most influential people in the galaxy," she says in Jupiter's ear, shielding her lips with her wine glass.

"Oh," says Jupiter. "What are they, uh, Entitled to?"

"Quite a lot of Orous, and several planets in the Canubulum system. They sit on the Intergalactic House of Royals."

Lady Egeria is a tall woman in a long purple dress, with thick black hair and perfectly straight white teeth. She looks maybe twenty-seven. Knowing Entitled, Jupiter assumes that means she's probably something like twenty-seven thousand and three. "Lady Abrasax!" she says, her eyes crinkling in a smile. "What a pleasure to see you again!"

"I've told you to call me Kalique," she reminds her in mocking tones. "Now, where is that charming brother of yours?"

"Inspecting our holdings on Arcane, so I've come here in his stead. And how fortunate for me, that I get to see you again," she says. She picks up Kalique's hand and holds her lips above it, and Jupiter feels painfully like the third wheel.

" _Diana_ ," Kalique says, "may I introduce you to my mother's Recurrence?" She makes a grand sweeping motion with her hand. "Her majesty, Queen Jupiter."

"I've not had the pleasure," Diana says, curtsying. "A Recurrence! I've not met one of those in ages. And what brings you to Quezoc?"

Jupiter mimics her, bending her knees in what she hopes is the correct form. "Uh, just trying to meet new people."

Diana laughs. "Oh, but that might take years! Though, as an Abrasax," she says conspiratorially, "I'm sure that won't be a problem for you."

"Uh," says Jupiter, "I don't know about that. I mean," she struggles to find something diplomatic to say and feels herself failing miserably, "I'm a bit uncomfortable using Regenex."

Diana titters again. "How sweet of you!"

"Jupiter's not even a hundred," Kalique says. "You must forgive her, she only found out she was a Recurrence recently."

Diana tuts. "Well, I'm sure you'll find your place soon enough," she says. "Now, Kalique, I really wanted to offer my condolences about your poor brother."

Once Kalique and Diana have had a suitably subdued conversation about Balem - Kalique does not mention Jupiter's role in it at all - and have gossiped about people Jupiter's never heard of, Kalique drags Jupiter off to introduce her to more people. Apparently introductions among the Elite include an unhealthy amount of flirting: if it's not Kalique being asked when she next plans to come to someone's social, it's Jupiter being asked if she's ever seen the stars from Orous, with the implication that the best place to view them is from that person's bedroom window. Everyone, apparently, thinks her objections to Regenex are cute.

After meeting the Luxors (who look at her uncomfortably like a particularly exotic animal), Jupiter admits that her feet are tired and lets Kalique socialize on her own, retreating instead to the far wall, where there's a line of chairs and a small table set with refreshments. Caine and Stinger are at her side almost immediately.

"Are you alright, your majesty?" Stinger asks.

"My feet hurt," she whispers. "And I'm tired and I don't like these people and I want to go home."

Caine presses a cup of what looks like punch into her hand. He's careful, she realizes, to not touch her in a way that might attract attention, but his fingers brush hers as he lets go of the cup and it's almost enough. She thinks about spilling it on herself "accidentally" - at least it would give her an excuse to leave - but decides she won't waste it. Whatever it is, it's bright orange and tastes a bit like cherry Coke, with a gentle aftertaste that's kind of like vanilla. Slowly she feels the aches and irritability fade into the background. They're still there, but muted, easier to bear.

"This is good stuff," she says. Caine grins. She's about to ask for another glass when a woman detaches herself from the crowd to approach her, flanked by two collared Splices. She's short, but makes up for her height with her sparkling heels and elaborately styled chestnut hair, and is dressed in a flowing blue gown studded with crystals.

"Rosalia Menander," she says, dipping into a curtsy. "Of Menander Enterprises."

Jupiter lurches to her feet to return the gesture, mindful of Stinger's hand on her elbow helping her stand. "Jupiter Jones."

If Rosalia notices that Jupiter doesn't give her company name, she doesn't show it. Instead she gestures towards the men at her back. "Badr Actias and Nur Vulpini, two of my household." Badr is clearly Legion or ex-Legion, his pale green wings accentuated by his deep brown skin. Jupiter has no idea what Nur was spliced with, though it was probably something canid, from the teeth and ears. "Are these of yours?" Rosalia asks, indicating Stinger and Caine.

Jupiter nods.

Rosalia smiles, a bit predatory. "They are well made."

"Thank you."

"How much would you want for them?"

Jupiter blinks. "Excuse me?"

"For your retinue. Of course, a permanent exchange would be unwise without further exploration, but a lease, perhaps-"

A small, scary part of Jupiter, the part that fits in too well with these people, temporarily takes over her brain. "I don't share what's mine." Then, because she doesn't want to look  _completely_ rude, she adds, "Though I'm flattered. You understand."

"I do," says Rosalia. Jupiter gets the sense that she's been tested, but she has no idea if she passed or failed. "Interesting."

"What?"

"You're not at all like I expected."

Again, Jupiter doesn't know how she's supposed to interpret that. "I hope I'm not disappointing."

"Not at all," says Rosalia. "On the contrary, I find your ideas about Splices and the Harvest intriguing."

"Intriguing in a good way?"

Rosalia laughs. "Oh, yes. I don't know if I agree with you, necessarily, but I do find you _fascinating_. And novelty is a difficult thing to come by, after thousands of years. Do you think you can stand to meet more people?" She smiles at Jupiter, showing a hint of gold edging on her teeth. "I think I might know a few who are receptive to your politics, if it sweetens the deal."

Jupiter hesitates, then nods for Stinger and Caine to follow her. "Sure. Why not?"

Rosalia links her arm through Jupiter's and guides her towards the others. "Now, have you tried the cheerdraught? And you simply _must_ meet Viatrix Fortiori, she's always had progressive sensibilities..."

* * *

Back in the hotel, Jupiter slumps on the bed, ignoring the Chamber Presence's polite reminder that she could hang up her dress properly and take her hair down.

"I'm never going to walk again," she declares. "Never. You two," she waves a hand at Caine and Stinger, "can just carry me everywhere. Official decree."

Caine snorts, unbuttoning his shirt as he walks towards the bed. "Or," he says, stripping it off, "we could just do this."

Her foot is in his lap in a heartbeat, his fingers undoing the little straps. His hands are warm, and his fingers press into the sore spots expertly.

"That works, too," she admits, starting to relax. " _Ooh_ , that feels good."

"Your majesty did well," Stinger says, settling on the bed behind her. He, at least, has the decency to keep his shirt on. 

"I liked Rosalia," Jupiter says. "Even if she had wicked intentions and, and _designs_  on you, which, what the fuck, how can you just  _ask_ that?"

"Splices are bred to serve," Stinger reminds her. His hands, which have come to rest on her shoulders, dig into the knots on either side of her spine. "It's not unusual for Splices to be participants at a social, if the host and guests are inclined that way."

"Still think it's awful," Jupiter says through gritted teeth. The knots in her back are stubborn and painful, but she doesn't pull away. "And exploitive and creepy. Which, sorry about that thing earlier."

"Hmm?" Caine switches to her other foot. "Sorry about what?"

"The whole 'I don't  _share_ what is  _mine_ ' thing," Jupiter says. "I got really scary possessive, so, sorry. I mean, it worked and she backed off, but I don't like the idea that I, like, own you or anything."

Caine looks up at her and smiles. "But we  _do_ belong to you, your majesty," he says gently. "It's not the same thing."

"Isn't it?"

Caine drops her foot and moves to be nearer to her. She'd move back but for Stinger's hands still working in circles on her shoulder blades.

"No, it isn't," he says, and he's kissing her.

They've had sex before, the three of them together. Jupiter likes to take the lead, and Caine has an endearing desire to make his partners happy, and Stinger balances them out, finding spaces to fit between them and making it work.

Caine rucks up her skirt in his hurry to get between her legs, and Stinger unfastens the zipper in the back and admonishes Caine for being overeager as he does so. There's a kiss to the inside of her thigh almost exactly at the same time as there's one to the side of her neck, a long suck on her right nipple right as Caine's tongue wraps around her clit. They set up a sort of rhythm, Caine licking between her legs below her and Stinger above her, leaving bruises across her collarbone and kissing her despite the awkward angle.

"I should-" she says absently, reaching backwards in the direction of Stinger's cock, but he bats her hand away gently, chuckling a bit.

"Not now, your majesty," he says, and he sucks a mark into her neck so hard that for a second she can't feel anything but that point. "This is about you."

"O-okay," she says. Ordinarily she would argue it out more, but Caine has two fingers against her G-spot and she can't remember feeling them get there. "Oh, God-"

Her dress is bunched around her hips and it's not terrible comfortable for any of them, but at the moment, none of them really care about that, because Jupiter is bucking her hips against Caine's face and she's pressed up against Stinger, her back to his chest, his hands on her breasts and his voice in her ear. "This is what we mean by belonging," he says. "It's about wanting to please you. That's all we want."

"Oh, _please_ ," Jupiter says, and she doesn't know what she's asking for, or even why she's asking, when she knows that they'd give her anything. "Fuck,  _fuck_ -"

Well, she didn't need to see the stars from Artorias Lectus' bedchamber after all.

* * *

Afterwards, Jupiter lies between them, her hair undone, her jewelry in a heap on the floor on top of the dress. "So tomorrow," she says sleepily. "Ways and Means Committee. Should be fun."

Caine's tucked under her arm, her hands in his hair. "Absolutely," he says, deadpan. "The most fun."

"You don't have to come if you don't want to," Jupiter reminds him.

"Like I'd let you go in there alone," Caine growls.

"She's hardly alone when she's with me," Stinger says into his pillow. He turns his head and repeats it so they can hear. "And if you do go, be careful not to roll your eyes."

"I can try," Caine says mutinously. "But I won't like it."

"If you really don't want to go-" Stinger starts to say.

Caine shakes his head, or at least, does his best approximation while still lying with his head on her chest. "No, I'll go, you need me. You'll just have to make it up to me later," he says.

"Lazy cur," Stinger mumbles, with no real heat.

"Do I have to make a bee pun?" Caine asks no one in particular. "I can't think of one right now, but I will make one just for you."

"Shush, both of you," Jupiter says. "I'm sleeping."

"Yes, your majesty."

Stinger pulls the covers up higher, and Caine snakes an arm around Jupiter's waist to hold her. The Chamber Presence dims the lights at her request, but a gentle blue glow remains. It's not until they've settled in, their breath evening out into the beginnings of sleep, that Jupiter snickers to herself.

"Wasp's nest," she says. "I'm going back into that  _wasp's nest_ tomorrow. There. Go to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> The dress Jupiter is wearing is [this dress from the 2011 Golden Globes.](http://www.pink255.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/01/mila1.jpg)
> 
> Yes, the title is a reference to the Firefly episode.


End file.
